


And That Feeling Is...

by Hiromachi



Series: BanG Dream! KPOP AUs [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slight angst (im sorry), kpop bandori au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiromachi/pseuds/Hiromachi
Summary: Imai Lisa has fallen head over heels for Hikawa Sayo, and how do you think that will turn out in the long run?[The first part of the SYLS trilo--tetralogy]
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, other ships are mentioned - Relationship
Series: BanG Dream! KPOP AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683928
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	And That Feeling Is...

**Author's Note:**

> "I've never heard her listen to TWICE!"

It was one winter morning in Japan, the snow laid itself softly on the ground, with a brunette haired girl strolling on the sidewalk on the way to school. A familiar song seemed to ring in her ears,

_I wanna know know know , what is love~?_

The girl smiled and whispered to herself, “I wanna know what it is too..~”

* * *

**_LISA’S POV_ **

I think I spent WAY too much time listening to music on the way to school, because it seems like my phone was already running out of battery the moment I had stepped into the classroom. ****

“Darn, too much listening to music huh?” I pulled out my power bank to charge a phone that was merely on its last stretch. I had been listening to music since this morning while talking to a certain someone about said music… ****

A teal-haired blob popped right in front of me all of a sudden, making me lose my stance, “Hey, Lisa-nee! Are you there?!”

“Jeez, Hina! Maybe be a little careful when you pop up in front of people?” 

She did that wink that she always does, and then stuck out her tongue, “Soorrrryyy~ I just wanted to talk about something with you!”

“Oh? So like, what’s up?” ****

She leaned towards me with this ominous smirk on her face and then slowly muttered in my ear, “So… recently, Sis has been staying up late for the past few weeks..”. I started to look at something else to avoid Hina’s eye contact with me, but instead of that she had been moving ever so closely with no space left in between us. ****

“I’ve never heard of her listening to TWICE!!! It would be such an Aya thing to do! Maybe they’ve been bonding over recently! I did see Aya talk to sis a lot about…”. I stopped listening to her at that point because all I could think about is that I was safe that Hina doesn’t know that I recommended her some songs over the past few weeks. ****

I did remember our conversation went a little like…

_1 month ago_

**_[DM WITH SAYO]_ **

**_[12:10 AM]_ **

**Lisanee:** Hey sayo!!!

 **Hikawa Sayo:** Oh, hello Imai-san.

 **Hikawa Sayo:** What brings you to message me at this hour?

 **Lisanee:** Ohhh I was just talking to Yukina on how she should go to bed and not keep staying up late writing our songs 

**Lisanee:** but enough about that

 **Lisanee:** so like, do you listen to .. kpop or smth

 **Hikawa Sayo:** No, I don’t

 **Hikawa Sayo:** although whenever Hina comes over with Maruyama-san 

**Hikawa Sayo:** They always seem to listen to it in her room

 **Hikawa Sayo:** I’ve been...quite interested. 

**Lisanee:** REALLY??

 **Lisanee:** I WAS GONNA ASK U ABOUT THAT!!!

 **Hikawa Sayo:** Why are you typing in all caps?

 **Lisanee:** it’s just how I shout 

**Hikawa Sayo:** Oh okay

 **Hikawa Sayo:** Mayhaps you may give me some songs?

_Now_

Ever since then, Sayo has been listening to kpop songs nonstop. Everyday there would be an update of what song she was listening to. It would be like… _Imai-san, this song, What is Love, sounds very nice._

I couldn’t stop thinking about it, and I couldn’t stop listening to it either. It was moments of bliss each day. All this daydreaming, all this listening, it’s all I ever think about. 

_And all I can think about is her_

No no, I can’t get ahead of myself. I don’t know what love is to be exact. I mean, I get it… but what is it like to feel it? Even Yukina got herself ahead of me and not the other way around. I was even surprised that Ran approved of their relationship. I only knew love through the books, the movies. Never ever have I experienced it in real life. Those same movies made my heart race though, as if it were my story. To be honest, I would be jealous of whatever was happening in there. As if, I really wanted to have the same feeling with someone. Someone familiar… 

“Lisa-chi!”

“Huh?”

I snapped out from my daydream, and two pairs of lime colored eyes stared at me. “You seemed to be spacing out the entire time I was talking, Lisa-chi!”

“A-ah, I’m sorry Hina, got distracted there.”

“Hmm… well! Class is about to start, I’ll see you later Lisa-chi!” 

I nervously slink to the back of my chair, sighing in relief. 

_They say it’s sweet, like candy_

“And, that’s it for today everyone. Please stay safe while going home.” The teacher finally leaves the classroom as everybody else follows, or at least that’s what I thought. 

“Hey, Lisa. You’re staring off into the distance again. Sayo has been trying to text you for the last ten minutes.”

“I’ve been unaware, sorry!”

“Hmmm..” 

Yukina walks ahead of me, noticing a cat by the school entrance and she pats it gently. 

We continue to walk forward from the entrance and on the way to CiRCLE for practice. “You know, I’ve been noticing some stuff about you and Sayo lately.” She suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned around to face me. “I don’t know what you’re waiting for Lisa. Why don’t you go on and ask her to watch movies together after practice?”.

That was something I was NEVER expecting from Yukina at all. My best friend, saying something smart about relationships for once? I could never.

“You could go watch that thing Himari keeps talking about to Ran...uhm… called La La Land I think.” 

“La La Land? But I’ve watched it alr--”

“Do it, Lisa.”

And so, the rest of the path to band practice was me arguing with my best friend about the movie I was going to settle in for the night.

* * *

Practice was done for the day. It felt like hours had passed and we all somehow lost the concept of time. Rinko and Ako went on ahead to play N.F.O with each other for fun times, Yukina left the studio before they did because she said she was out to go to the cat cafe with Ran that night, so it was just me and Sayo hanging out in the CiRCLE studio to pass time. 

I was deep into daydreaming when fingers snapped in front of my face. “Imai-san, are you not going to go home yet? I was going to practice alone for awhile.”. I smiled at her and gave her a wink, “Well, I was gonna go earlier to make some cookies, but it wouldn’t hurt to wait for you, right?”.

Oh my god, why did I do that?

Sayo’s face started to glow like a red tomato as she started putting down her guitar and packing up. “I-I mean, I could leave now if we’re making cookies.”

“You just want the cookies don’t you?”

“...No…”

She fixed up her stuff and held her hand out. 

“Let’s go Imai-san.”

_They say it feels like flying_

“Imai-san, do you by any chance have been watching movies lately?”. This was a question that was brought up out of the blue, but it came at the right timing too. “I was gonna ask you the same question…”

“Have you watched La La Land?”

“Of course!”

“Hmm.. what did you feel about that dancing part?” 

I thought to myself for a moment there. Tap dancing… Sayo. Tap dancing Sayo. 

“What if you tap danced right now?”

“I’m not tap dancing in the snow, Imai-san.” I giggled, it was an expected response, but flustered one at the least. I brought myself to ask the question that I have been talking to Yukina about. It was all or nothing.

“Hey Sayo, after we make some cookies, how about we watch movies together?” 

She looked at me for a second, her hand putting itself below her chin then closed her eyes. 

For a minute of deep thinking she came back to me, “Of course, why would I deny?” 

_Why would I deny?_

My heart skipped a beat. Is this what love is? Nah, pretty sure that’s just the feeling of infatuation. A feeling of infatuation that I cannot get rid of. Okay maybe that’s how I see it, how long have I had a crush on Sayo?

 _One year._

That was the reply the rest of Roselia gave me when Sayo was out for the day due to Kokoro and Kasumi _somehow_ breaking the rooftop of the school. They wanted to host another astronomy event (for their own school) and Kasumi came in like a wrecking ball with this giant star-shaped metal ball that didn’t hold on too well to what it hung on, resulting in the ball breaking three floors and the rooftop itself. 

I kept walking forward until Sayo grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards her, “Imai-san, you’re going a little past your house.”

“A-ah, sorry! Got caught up with my daydreams again.”

_What does love feel like?_

There were instances that I wouldn’t know what to do in a situation, for example with Yukina’s problem of bringing various stray cats into the studio to Hina bringing us in a whole new ghostly adventure around the school. Sometimes, things would turn out like this instead: 

“Err, Imai-san..” She paused to look at me with this horrified face. “Yeah, what’s up Sayo?”

She embarrassingly showed me 5 cookies fresh out of the oven. “I think I burned these..”. I giggled at the sight and got one cookie from the tray and bit it slowly. 

“These are fine Sayo! In fact the way it got baked made the chocolate super nice inside!” 

A soft smile appeared on her face as her eyes lit up. “I think I’ll try again next time, Imai-san. We should make one for Roselia too.” I nodded in agreement, preparing the next batch for next day’s practice. 

It felt weird yet oddly comforting to make cookies with Sayo on a Thursday night, but it made me happy.

_They say you smile all day_

_They say the world becomes beautiful_

“Sayo, are you sure you really want to watch this?” I hold up a copy of The Princess Diaries. She instantly looks up at me from whatever she was doing, “Yes. That’s the one Imai-san.”

Okay okay, let me get this straight. I’ve never, ever, in my life seen Sayo pick something… like this. Just after how we just watched La La Land too. Hina would always mention how Sayo was the type of person to not watch these movies. She was more of those _solve those mysteries_ sort of adventures. Sayo wanted to find out the unknown, so she would watch those kinds of movies to pass time, definitely not this. This is something that Himari would watch (as Moca stated to me) or maybe Chisato if she needed to act out a role similar to the main actress’. 

I sit down and plop the CD into the DVD player, and the opening sequence played. 

I normally just do these things by myself, never another person around me, or maybe except Yukina because I force her to watch romcoms or romantic movies with me. This felt nice, the atmosphere with her around makes it so different compared to moments with Yukina or moments with myself. It felt like a whole different feeling. It felt like...

Love.

_Will this kind of love come to me too?_


End file.
